spitvipercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spit Viper Cat Clan Season One
Season One of Spit Viper Cat Clan was filmed in 2006. Summary " Two Clans Locked in a Battle for Land" Spit Viper Cat Clan, Season One, was the begining of the phenominon for viper cats. The series was decided to be a nature drama, as it was not a documentary, standardly speaking. It stars the feirce and furry Hunters family as they struggle to defend their land from their jelous rivals the Cobras, another group who has telivision history. The Hunters are lead by a strong and occasionally rutheless alpha pair and have to fight many battles with rivals in and out of their pack. The dominate female and overall leader of the group is an ebony-black female named Keeper and her faithful second in command is her dominate male Scorcher, a rough looking one eyed male. They are the parents of most of the group and in some way are related to everyone in the group. The Hunters have to work together in the end when they fight the mother of all Kazi battles in order to defend thier young and home from Kazi's Bully, Severus, and his gang who will stop at nothing to take back thier old home. Episodes On Dangerous Ground: We meet the Hunters family and thier dominates, Keeper and Scorcher, who are groveled to by thier subordinates. The Hunters have a run-in with thier jelous neighbors, the Cobras and manage to drive them away after a feirce fight. The Mean: Dominate female Keeper is pregnant with her first litter of the year and her mood swings keep most at bay. Her sisters, Leah, Ruby and Mandy are left groveling at their sister's feet and trying to avoid eviction. As they hunt, tresspassers are caught deep in Hunters territory and it turns out to be the Cobras again. The Hunters chase them off again and claim a new den for Keeper to give birth to her new litter in. The Boss' Brats: Babysitting Keeper and Scorcher's new litter isn't easy for thier aunts and older brother. It gets even more difficult when they start venturing away and everyone ends up lost in enemy territory. Kitty Convoy: When the Hunters finally find thier kits and babysitters, it is just in time to avoid a deathly brush with the neighbors. Keeper leads the family to a new home, a safe place to raise her litter away from the Cobras deathly advances. One-Eyed Scouts: To Forgive and To Forget: A Clan in Need (part one): Means to Many to Feed (part two): Invaders: Behind Enemy Lines: The Hunters Army: Nothing but Trouble: Bid the Farewell: Actors for Season One Keeper was played by Keeper Hunters Scorcher was played by Scorcher Sports Raven was played by Raven Hunters Mandy was played by Mandy and Anness Hunters Shy was played by a combination of Shy and Billy Hunters Severus was played by the dominate male of the Cobras Leah was played by L Hunters Ruby was played by Ruby Hunters Ana was played by Alivania Cobras Photo Gallery for Season One Category:Spit Viper Cat Clan